


A Night With Catwoman

by CallMeDeWitt



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Costume Kink, Dany has a leather Catwoman suit, F/M, Gratuitous Smut, Halloween Costumes, Jon likes this suit a lot, Jonerys events, Just some smut we all can enjoy, No plot honesty, Shameless Smut, Smut, costume sex, they have a lot of sex, titty sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 17:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeDeWitt/pseuds/CallMeDeWitt
Summary: After a Halloween party, all Jon wants to do is take the beautiful Catwoman home, and have “fun”.This is just smut with some dialogue.





	A Night With Catwoman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ValDeCastille](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValDeCastille/gifts).



> Before I begin. This one shot is a birthday gift for one of the most amazing people to have ever walked into my life. It’s late, but I hope you love it! 
> 
> Happy Birthday Val!!! I love you to death ❤️
> 
> Now! I have to thank one of the best people on the face of the planet, and that person is Alice. She’s the absolute best damnit. She does so much for me, and I’ll never know why, but you’re the best!!!
> 
> This is for the Jonerys October event going on tumblr right now, and I went with this. Is it good? I sure the fuck hope so lol. 
> 
> Big thanks to Val, Alice, Katie, and really anybody who for some reason talks to me. 
> 
> Btw hope you like Sharon ;)

  
  
  
  
  


“Dany! We need to be there in fifteen minutes!” 

  
  


“Hold on! This fucking suit is tight!” 

  
  


Shaking his head he looked in the mirror in their bedroom and had to chuckle to himself. He was wearing a cape, cowl, a full body suit with the bat symbol on his chest, and with boots that weighed a ton. Tonight he was going to be Batman. Why? Well it was Halloween tonight, and he and Dany were going to his cousins’ costume party. 

  
  


Dany loved Halloween with all of her heart, so it was no question if they were going or not. She was actually the one who came up with the costumes. He didn’t really complain though, “Who the hell doesn’t wanna be Batman for a night?” he told Dany. 

  
  


Dany was going as Catwoman. Now this costume cost a fair bit of money, which led to an argument… that she won. He didn't even know what it looked like, truth be told. All he could gather was that it was expensive, tight, and made of leather. 

  
  


_ Ring  _

  
  


His phone breaking him from his thoughts he went over to the edge of the bed to pick it up and answered with a smile “Hey dad!” 

  
  


“Hey Jon! Before you go to that party I just wanna ask you something.” 

  
  


“Yeah, shoot.” 

  
  


“Will you and Dany come to the cabin with me and your mother this winter? We have a lot of extra space, and we thought you two could use at least a little break.” 

  
  


Brow furrowed “A break?” 

  
  


“Yes a break, all you two do is work, it seems.”

  
  


“Well, that’s what happens when you love your job… you do it too. You know you’re the worst offender when it comes to that.” 

  
  


“Hey now, the retired life has changed me. I know when to enjoy my time now.” 

  
  


Laughing to himself, “You didn’t do that when I was a kid.” 

  
  


He could hear his father sigh “I’m sorry about that, we should’ve taken more family vacations, we—“ 

  
  


He cut him off before he could continue “Dad, it’s alright, mom and I were fine. You provided for us, you were there, so stop apologizing, dammit.” 

  
  


A small chuckle escaped his dad “Fine, I’ll stop the pity party, but Jon, you two do deserve a break of some sort.” 

 

“I didn’t say I hated the idea, I actually like the sound of that plan. I’ll talk to Dany about ok?” 

  
  


“Good, let me know soon though. We need to book our tickets as soon as possible, Winterfell during Christmas is gonna be crazy.” 

  
  


Laughing “Well, you know, some people want it to be winter when it’s Christmas.” 

  
  


His dad scoffed “No shit, Jon.” 

  
  


Before he was able to snap back, the door to the bathroom opened, and Dany walked out in her costume. It was all black leather that hugged her entire her body tightly, and showed off the curves of her hips perfectly. Her gloves had long nails to them, and she had knee high boots that perfectly laced all the way up. Her long silver hair framed her face beautifully, while she wore a mask hiding her face. She also had a whip on her left hip, and her chest… was distracting to say the least. A zipper with a gold hoop at the end came down the center of her chest teasingly revealing just enough of her breasts. The sight of her sent something primal through him, and was sending a warmth down to his growing cock.  _ “Fuck, do we have to go to this party? I just wanna bend her ov—“ _

  
  


“Jon?” 

  
  


His dads voice broke him from his daydream “Yeah, yeah, what?” 

  
  


“It’s like you dropped the phone, are you alright?” 

  
  


Smirking, she started to walk closer to him “Yeah, just thinking about that trip this winter.” He made a point to laugh a little, but with Dany coming closer he could hear his heart beating out of his chest. 

  
  


“Alright, well, you talk to Dany about it, ok? You two have fun tonight.” 

  
  


Finally in front of him, Dany’s fingers started to slowly crawl their way up his chest,  _ “Fuck, I wanna stay home”  _ he thought to himself. Before he could possibly give in to that thought, Dany grabbed the phone from him “We really need to get going Arthur, but we’ll make sure to have fun, tell Lyanna hi for me though.” 

  
  


He could hear his dad’s reply “Alright, have fun, and yes, I’ll tell Lya you said hello. Bye, you two.” 

  
  


“Bye.” Like that she hung up, and threw his phone on the bed. 

  
  


“Dany… this costume.” 

  
  


Standing back so he could get a good look again, she did a twirl so he could see her plump ass in the leather “Oh you like it, just so you know it’s expensive, so if you even think about tearing it off of me… there will be hell to pay.” 

  
  


Grabbing her by the waist until she was flush against his chest, he tucked some her soft as silk hair behind her ear, and whispered “I may just have to, you look like a sin I want to commit.” 

  
  


Her violet eyes darkened with an animalistic lust, and her breathing became a little unsteady when she whispered back “Then let’s go do this so you can commit these… sins.” 

  
  


Backing away to look at her flushed face, he smirked “Let’s go do this.” 

  
  
•••

  
  
  


Getting out of the car, the autumn breeze hit his face, and he took a moment to look around the neighborhood. Robb’s house was on a street he could describe as  _ the most stereotypical house on Halloween ever.  _ If you’d ever seen a movie where kids would trick or treat, and walked up to that house, you’ve already seen Robb Stark’s house. 

  
  


Kids in costume filled the street, and the beautiful autumn mix of leaves were everywhere. He turned around to look at himself in the window of the car. He did indeed look like Batman, the cowl was annoying around his chin though, so he tried to fix that. 

  
  


“Jon, will you hurry up.”

  
  


Dany’s voice came through when he popped his head up to see her,  _ why do we have to go to this party? _ He thought to himself. She looked delectable in that costume. The wind moving through her hair carried her scent – which he could only describe as  _ Dany _ – filling the air, it hit his nose; he felt like a predator ready to attack his prey. 

  
  


“Jon, are you coming?” 

  
  


Shaking his head to try and get a grip on reality, he said “Yeah, come on, let’s go.” 

  
  


Walking up to the house, he saw pumpkins, a bucket full of candy, and a skeleton on the door. 

  
  


Dany walked up ahead and knocked on the door. A few seconds later they were greeted by his cousin Robb 

  
  


“Hey! You guys finally made it! Marge was gonna kill me if you guys didn’t show up.” 

  
  


Jon had to keep his laugh in, and sneaking a glance at Dany, he saw she had to do the same. Robb was dressed as… Dracula? It was some sort of vampire, and he looked ridiculous with his cape, and with the collar all the way to his ears. 

  
  


Dany finally broke the silence between them, “Well, we would come in, but there’s a vampire in our way.” 

  
  


Robb looked to Dany, took his cape in his hands and covered his mouth, saying in his best Dracula impression “Yes, come in now, before I suck your blood!” 

  
  


Rolling her eyes, and shoving him out of the way, Dany entered the house, “Shut the fuck up, Robb.” 

  
  


Watching the entire thing, Jon started to laugh as loud as he could, but Robb gave him a pointed look and said “You’re the one who lives with her.” 

  
  


Jon patted him on the shoulder, “I do cousin, and it’s great.” 

  
  
•••

  
  
  


Sitting down next to Robb, and taking off that damn mask on the couch he asked him “So, in your opinion, how is this Halloween party going?” 

  
  


With a sigh Robb replied “Well, Theon almost drowned bobbing for apples, Arya scared the absolute living hell out of Sansa, and Margaery had to go upstairs and calm her down, you and Dany have been eye fucking each other all night, and I’m sick of it.” 

  
  


“Hey now… I didn’t exactly know that she was going to wear that, so I’m still trying to adjust.” 

  
  


Robb snorted “Yeah adjust your pants, more like.”

  
  


Slapping him on the shoulder “Shut the fuck up, you’re doing the same thing with Margaery in that nurse outfit.” 

  
  


A long pause stretched between the both of them when Robb finally broke it “We’re acting like horny teenagers.” 

  
  


“We are.” 

  
  


“You guys wanna go home, don’t you?” 

  
  


“Yes.” 

  
  


“Good, because I want everyone out of my house.” 

  
  


“Dany and I will leave first.” 

  
  


“Have fun, cousin.” 

  
  


Getting up from the couch he smirked “You too.” 

  
  


Then he set off for the kitchen. She was pouring herself a cup of punch when she looked up “What?” She asked. 

  
  


Walking up to her, he pleaded “Let’s go home.” 

  
  


“Why?” 

  
  


“Because if I have to go in the bathroom one more time ‘cause of you rubbing up against me, I’m gonna freak out.” 

  
  


She asked, smiling seductively “Do I have that effect on you, Bats?” 

  
  


_ Damnit  _ “Yes, you do, now can we—“ 

  
  


Any thought he had went away in an instant when she latched her mouth to his in a searing kiss that wobbled him a bit. The dancing from earlier was still fresh in his mind. How her hips swayed in his hands, how she put her back up against him so he could feel her on his growing cock. Those thoughts got interrupted when he caught her bottom lip with his teeth and she moaned in pleasure. 

  
  


Everything seemed warmer in the kitchen, and the costume he was wearing was weighing heavily on him. Burying his fingers in her hair she angled her chin higher, and opened her mouth as an invitation to let his tongue dance with her own. Not denying her in the slightest, he accepted, and their tongues tied together like they always did. Another faint moan escaped her, and he turned her around and pushed her until she hit the counter. 

  
  


Thanking any god that was out there that there was door leading into the kitchen, he lifted her up on the counter and continued his assault on her mouth. His heart was beating out of his chest, and his hands went to her breasts to knead them. Her back arched into his touch, then she hooked her legs around his waist. Breaking away from her mouth, he started to trail kisses down to her neck, where he found a sensitive spot that made her gasp “Jon!” 

  
  


“What the fuck are you two doing?” 

  
  


Jumping away from each other to see who it was, they saw it was Margaery with a shocked look on her face “Can you not do that on my counter, please?” 

  
  


Dany hopped down fixing her hair and her suit, and stumbled her way through apologizing “We’re so sorry. Too much to drink—“ 

  
  


“Horny. You’re horny. I don’t care that you’re horny, just go be horny somewhere else.” 

  
  


Looking at Dany, they gave each other a look of agreement so Jon said “Yeah, we’ll go.” 

  
  


Grabbing Dany’s hand he rushed out of the house, and said goodbye to anyone they saw. Finally in the car, he started it, driving as fast as he could. Her hand on his thigh were quite the distraction “Don’t touch me until we’re home.” 

  
  


“Why is that?” 

  
  


“I may wreck the damn car.” 

  
  


Her laugh filled the car when she put her hand in her lap. 

  
  
•••

  
  


In the elevator up to his apartment he snuck glances to this beautiful woman next to him. She looked amazing to say the least, her lips still bruised from kissing at the party, her breathing unsteady, with her hair cascading down her back that he couldn’t wait to bury his fingers in again. The zipper that hid her breasts that was almost leaving nothing to the imagination,  _ just a few more inches, and they’re free.  _

  
  


_ Ding  _

  
  


The elevator letting them know they were on their floor brought him out of his thoughts. Doors opening, he looked at Dany, and she did the same. Lust and want filled both of their gazes and like that he grabbed her, picked her up leaving that mask forgotten in the elevator. 

  
  


With one hand on her back, and the other holding her leg to his waist, he latched his mouth onto hers in a messy kiss. He walked her to the door, and he fumbled with trying to find his keys in the one pocket in the costume. Finally finding it, Dany held on, and he opened it. 

  
  


Jon found the bedroom and threw Dany on the bed. 

  
  


“Take that costume off now.” She demanded in a voice he almost didn’t recognize. 

  
  


Yanking off the boots and gloves he went to work on the top of the costume

  
  


“Here, let me.” Dany said huskily while rising up to her knees on the bed. 

  
  


Her hands snaked their way down to his waist, and she pulled off the top of the costume living him bare chested in front of her. Throwing it to the side, he took her mask off so he could see her beautifully flushed face. Pulling her to his chest he stole her lips for another messy kiss. Everything was so warm, his body, her lips, and his cock was aching for some sort of release. Sensing that need, Dany worked on his belt, and then finally unzipped his pants. 

  
  


Pulling them down to his ankles he kicked them off in a hurry. The outline of his dick in his briefs seemed to capture Dany’s attention, because she put her small hand on him. Grabbing her face with both hands he kissed her again, and dived his tongue into her welcoming mouth; Dany moaned into his mouth, and her hand started to move up and down the length of his cock in his briefs. He involuntarily thrusted into her hand, and when he did that she grabbed his shaft, and left his mouth. 

  
  


She started peppering kisses all over his chest, and she went lower and lower, until she met his cock. Looking up at him she smiled and kissed his hard outline. Kissing the head, she pulled his briefs down, and his cock came springing free. The blood had already hit the head, and he was throbbing. Grabbing his shaft Dany kissed the head of his exposed cock, and cupped his balls in one hand. Her lips were warm, and wet, and he wanted nothing more for her mouth to be around him. 

  
  


“Suck it.” He said not recognizing his own voice.

  
  


“Do you want that? Do want my warm mouth around your cock?” She said teasing him, all the while she was stroking him head to base. 

  
  


“Yes.” He said breathlessly. 

  
  


Stopping her stroking, “Yes what?” 

  
  


Looking at her in her eyes “Yes… please.” 

  
  


Smirking she said “Good.” And like that her mouth was on the head of his cock. Having some sort of release was welcomed, but he wanted more of what she could give. Putting his hand on her head he guided her slowly down until she couldn’t go any further, and thrusted in her warm and wet mouth. Bobbing her head up and down, he could feel his release was coming sooner than he thought. Her lust filled eyes were staring at him the whole time, and he felt like he was losing control by the second. 

  
  


Getting it out of her mouth he demanded “Turn over.” 

  
  


Looking at him curiously she obeyed. With her back turned at him, he put an arm around her waist, while the other went to her back so he could bend her over. He grinded his wet cock on her ass that was covered by the leather, and she stuck it higher in the air. Stepping back he jerked his own cock at the sight of her with her face down, and her plump ass in the air. An idea struck him then. It would piss her off, but he would fix it later. With both of his hands he tore a small hole in the leather. 

  
  


“What are you doing?” She demanded. 

  
  


Getting close to her ear he whispered “I’ll buy you another one.” 

  
  


Backing up, his hands went to the hole he had made, and ripped a huge hole in the suit exposing her ass. 

  
  


“I’m gonna kill you.” She hissed. 

  
  


“I know.” 

  
  


Pulling her closer he grabbed his cock, and rubbed the wall of her cunt. Seeing she was already wet and wanting he put the tip of his cock in her, and she threw her head back, moaning faintly into their room. He pushed in slowly inch by inch, her cunt’s wetness making it incredibly easy to slide in her. She was tight, and warm, and it was taking everything in him not to thrust like some dog, so he grabbed her waist, and started to thrust slowly, getting her used to him before he went faster. 

  
  


“Faster.” She begged. 

  
  


Meeting her demands, he thrusted faster into her. Her cunt was spilling with wetness, and she was fluttering around him. “Fuck, Jon.” Dany gasped. Thrusting into her as fast as he could, he was losing his sense of the world, and his cock was about to explode. Pulling her hair back she arched her back like a cat, and found an angle the both of them needed. Letting go of her hair he pounded into her, and her moans filling the room were driving him over the edge. With one last grasp of the world he pulled out, and jerked off focusing on the head until he came onto her ass. 

  
  


Falling on top of her back his eyesight was blurry, and it felt like he had just lost a ten ton weight off his shoulders. 

  
  


“You just fucking ruined this costume.” 

  
  


Raising himself up, he apologized, “I know, take it off and let me make it up to you.” 

  
  


With a huff she turned around “I have an idea on how you can make it up to me.” 

  
  


Raising a hand to the zipper of her suit he breathlessly asked “What would that be?” 

  
  


Grabbing his hand to pull the zipper down she instructed “Get this off of me, and I’ll show you.” 

  
  


Pulling the zipper down inch by inch, more of her porcelain skin started to show, and her breasts started to spill out of her suit. Finally reaching her stomach he brought both hands to her shoulders, and took it off revealing her nude breasts to him. The rose tinted peaks of her breasts were hard, and he brought a hand to one of them, and cupped her breast. They fit perfectly into his hand, and the primal part of him thought they were made just for him. With his index finger and thumb, he pinched her nipple, and she arched into the pleasurable pain he was giving her. 

  
  


Having enough of that he latched his mouth onto her hard peaks, and sucked with everything in him. Circling his tongue over her nipple she moaned, grabbed his head, and dug both of her hands in his messy curls egging him on for more. Not wanting to disappoint he continued sucking, while the other hand went to the twin, and grabbed. “Fuck, Jon!” She gasped in ecstasy. Unlatching his mouth he went to the other one, and started to suck. 

 

A sheen a sweat was on her skin, and her moaning was starting to make him impossibly hard again. Finally stopping his assault on her breasts, he took the rest of the suit off leaving her bare on her back in front of him. Her flat stomach was raising erratically, and she slowly raised herself on the bed until she was leaning back on her hands. She parted her legs revealing her wet and pink cunt to him. 

  
  


“Lie down on your back.” She commanded. 

  
  


Smiling to himself, he climbed up to head of the bed, and lied down on his back. Dany then started to crawl her way up to his face, and whispered in his ear “You wanna make it up to me?” 

  
  


Blood rushed to the head of his cock, he was definitely achingly hard again, he nodded “Yes.” 

  
  


Staring down at him, she smiled “Good.” 

  
  


Next thing he knew she was standing above him, and she slowly started to sit down presenting her pink bloomed cunt to him. Sitting down with her thighs on either side of his head, her cunt was directly in his face wanting and ready. Raising his head up slightly she sank further until her cunt was aligned with his mouth. “Make it up to me.”

  
  


Meeting her demands he took her soaked folds into his mouth, and she threw her head back and moaned loudly enough it echoed off the walls in their room. Lapping up her juices with his tongue she started to grind against his face. Looking up at her, her silver hair was everywhere, and she had both of her hands on her breasts, and her moaning wouldn’t stop.  _ Not like he was complaining,  _ he thought. 

  
  


Wanting to give her more, he started to flick his tongue across her hard clit. “Oh fuck, don’t stop!” With that he continued working on her clit. He alternated flicking, and sucking, and by the looks of her in pure ecstasy, it seemed it was working. Her grinding on his face wasn’t stopping, and he dove his tongue inside of her “YES!” She begged. 

  
  


With every thrust of her hips she was nearing the edge of her total bliss. He could feel her walls clenching around his tongue signaling she was about to finish, so he decided to close in on her clit “Yes Jon.” With every lap of his tongue she was getting closer and closer, until she grabbed his head, and thrusted her hips into his more than willing mouth, and shattered around his mouth beautifully reaching her climax. 

  
  


Breathing heavy she fell back on the bed “Ok… I forgive you.” 

  
  


Wiping his mouth, he replied, “Good… I’m not done though.” 

  
  


Sitting up to look at him “Is that so?” 

  
  


Crawling to her like she was prey “Definitely so.” 

  
  


Laying back down on the bed she parted her legs as a invitation he was all too eager to accept. Grabbing his cock, he lined it up with her cunt, and with her nod dove in. Her cunt was so wet and hot, he knew they both wouldn’t last long. Thrusting slowly into her, she grabbed his shoulders so he was almost crushing her. Her hands then went to his back, and with a rock of his hips, she clawed at his shoulders. Hissing in pleasure, and electricity coursing through his veins, he started rocking faster into her. With one arm he put it under her back, and pulled her closer. “Jon!” She gasped. 

  
  


Wanting her to reach her climax again, his hand went to where their bodies met, and found her clit “FUCK!” Not stopping his thrusts, and his hand massaging her clit, her walls were fluttering around him sending him closer to edge. “Don’t stop, Jon,” she pleaded. 

  
  


With him not stopping and her writhing underneath him, she screamed “JON!” and came hard for him. Thrusting while she was coming down from her high, he was close. “Cum on my face,” she demanded. 

  
  


“Really?” He questioned. 

  
  


“Yes!” She almost yelled. 

  
  


“Are you sure?” 

  
  


“Yes. Now cum on my face.” 

  
  


Giving in to her demands, he rocked his hips wildly into her, and felt his release coming. Pulling out of her, he crouched with her underneath him. Dany grabbed his cock and started to jerk him off. Knowing exactly what he liked, her hands focused on the head of his cock, and stroked him in circular motions. Grunting in ecstasy his release was coming “Dany, fuck.” 

  
  


He was losing all senses of the world, blood all the way to the tip of his cock, Dany’s hands not stopping their stroking, he threaded his fingers through her hair, and thrusted into her hands “Come on Jon, cum for me.” Without delay he came onto her welcoming face.

  
  


“Fuck, Dany.” He gasped. 

  
  


Opening her eyes, and cleaning some of it off her cheek “That was fun.”

  
  


“It was, wasn’t it?” 

  
  


“Now we need a shower… I feel dirty.” 

  
  


Getting off the bed, and pulling her up with him “I agree.” 

  
  


Walking into their bathroom, Dany turned on the water, and stepped in the shower. Stepping in with her, she had a furrow to her brow, curious, he asked “What’s wrong?” 

  
  


“Where’s your mask?” 

  
  


Dawning on him where it was “It’s a… in the elevator.” 

  
  


Slapping him on the shoulder “Damnit Jon. This stuff is expensive!” 

  
  


“Want me to make it up to you?” 

  
  


“Yes, and I would start by not ruining, and leaving bits of costumes around.” 

  
  


He relented, grabbing the soap “Alright I won’t do that anymore.” 

  
  


“Good, now we’re filthy, so let’s get clean, please?” 

  
  


Nodding his head “You’re right, one thing though.” 

  
  


“What’s that?” 

  
  


“I wasn’t kidding, I’m getting you a new costume.” 

  
  


Laughing her beautiful laugh “Ok Jon, Catwoman would love to come out and play again.” 

  
  


“Good, turn around your backside is dirty.” 

  
  


Scoffing “You did it.”

  
  


“I know I did, and I’m cleaning it.” 

  
  


“Love you Jon.” 

  
  


Shaking his head he replied, “Love you too Dany. Happy Halloween, by the way.” 

  
  


“Happy Halloween, Jon.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I suggest taking a shower after this. I needed one at least. 
> 
> Did you like it? Well if so let me know in the comments! Don’t be shy, I promise I’m not complete ass lol. 
> 
> Btw I’l shamelessly promote my tumblr @CallMeDeWitt... sorry lol.


End file.
